Un año sin ver llover
by alicexxshun
Summary: Di que sientes cuando pienso en ti una y otra vez cada instante que no estas junto ami, tu apareciste como un sueño para mi, como los colores de caleidoscopio copio cubre me, ¿no lo vez? tu eres hermoso,y es que un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover.  por que el "fuego ayuda el viento, y la luz, es ribal de la obscuridad no siempre las nociones serán las mismas"


Hola pues este fic (arreglado ya) va dedicado a: NITHG-WHISPER-6, XNEKO-ALICEX, SAKRI1495 Y ANALICE Y HANATA KAZAMI,ROXA !…Que hubiera hecho yo sin uds'?

Pues bueno este songfic, va a tener 2 o mas capítulos espero, y se vasa en encuentros entre Shun y Alice y Dan y Runo algunos jamas pasaron y otros si.

=NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, NI LA CANCION, ESTO LO HAGO SON ANIMOS DE LUCRO SOLO ENTRETENIMIENTO SIN MAS QUE DECIR EL FIC..=

I

Desvaneciendo Ilusiones.

* * *

><p><em>Di que sientes<em>

_Cuando pienso en ti_

_Una y otra vez_

—No te molestes en regresar—dijo Runo muy triste.

—Tranquila volveré te lo prometo...—dijo Dan cerca de su oído para que casi nadie lo escuchara.

* * *

><p><em>Cada instante<em>

_Que no estás junto a mí..._

_Mi mundo está al revés_

_Camino en un desierto_

_Cuanto tú te vas_

_Oohh_

—No te vayas Shun, no Shun no puedes irte somos un equipo—dijo Alice intentando con todas sus fuerzas frenar la repentina decisión del joven.

—Es el único modo, de ganar alice y si no puedo derrotarlo, te perderé para siempre—dijo el joven serio y frio como de costumbre.

* * *

><p><em>No sé si es un espejismo,<em>

_Te siento tan real._

Baby.

—torpe Dan se fue y yo…y...yo ni siquiera le importo—grito Runo mientras Julie la miraba algo sorprendida por su repentina reacción.

—no runo es solo que quizás el no vendrá hoy, quizás mañana, si quizás mañana—dijo julie con expresión comprensiva.

* * *

><p><em>Quiero volverte a ver,<em>

_Para calmar mí sed_

_Un día sin ti_

_Es como un año sin ver llover_

_Si escapas otra vez_

_No sobreviviré_

_Un día sin ti_

_Es como un año sin ver llo...veeeeer_

_Oohh_

_Woo..._

_...oohh_

—Shun sabes que está mal no puedes irte, menos a neathia sabes que puede que no regreses—dijo Alice intentado con cada una de las fibras de su corazón frenarse impulso de shun hacia irse a neathia.

—Pensé que confiabas en que yo volviera, y que me esperarías me equivoque ¿verdad?—dijo Shun dándose la vuelta y entrando a la nave, junto a fabia que tenía una sonrisa triunfal.

* * *

><p><em>Contando estrellas...<em>

_Oigo en mi mente tu voz_

_Tu voz_

-Dan, me escuchas Dan, yo estoy aquí y quiero ir contigo a neathia, confía en mi Dan, yo puedo ir contigo— Dijo Runo, mas bien grito Runo.

—No, confía en mi Runo, porque acaso no puedes hacerlo ¿verdad?—dijo mientras seguía los pasos de su amigo y subía la nave.

* * *

><p><em>¿Oyes tú la mía?<em>

_Mi corazón_

_Está sufriendo_

_La soledad..._

_Soy un desorden..._

_Camino en hojas secas_

_Si no estás aquí_

_Y mi vida..._

_Regresa, que yo un diluvio_

_Llorare por ti_

-Shun, Shun, Shun-grito Alice en una de sus pesadillas esto ya había ido demasiado lejos, ella había soñado con Shun desde su partida y en sus sueños siempre pasaba lo mismo el le decía:

**_"ya no te amo, ahora amo a fabia lo ves"_**

Tanto dolor era perjudicial para alice ya estaba al borde del colapso.

* * *

><p>Q<em>uiero volverte a ver,<em>

_Para calmar mí sed_

_Un día sin ti_

_Es como un año sin ver llover_

_Si escapas otra vez_

_No sobreviviré_

_Un día sin ti_

_Es como un año sin ver llo...veeeeer_

—Dan, Dan ¿donde estas?—grito Runo mientras caía sobre sus piernas y comenzaba a llorar.

—no muy lejos Runo no muy lejos"—su mente no podía ser más cruel con ella porque ya estaba comenzando al borde de la locura que este chico inspiro en ella.

* * *

><p><em>Regresa aquí.<em>

_Abrázame._

_Soy un desierto_

_Sin tu querer_

_Vuelve pronto a mí._

_No seas así_

_Porque un día sin ti es como..._

_Un año sin ver llover_

Las noticias no fueron alentadoras, para Runo ni Alice…Dan y Shun no volverían pronto, o eso querían creer porque a pesar de estar felices de que ellos estuvieran con vida, sabían a la perfección que primero pasaría un año sin lluvia antes de sus rostros volver a ver…quizás sería menos cruel que sus voces en su cabeza no tumbaran mas, olvidar si olvidar lo más razonable sería.

* * *

><p><em>Quiero volverte a ver,<em>

_Para calmar mí sed_

_Un día sin ti_

_Es como un año sin ver llover_

_Si escapas otra vez_

_No sobreviviré_

_Un día sin ti_

_Es como un año sin ver llo...veeeeer_

—hola Runo, como estas—dijo Dan, Runo se abalanzo contra él pero, luego sintió como el frio cristal atravesaba sus manos… una triste y olvidada ilusión.

* * *

><p><em>Es como un año sin ver llover<em>

_Si escapas otra vez_

_No sobreviviré_

_Un día sin ti_

_Es como un año sin ver llo...veeeeer_

—Alice que bueno es volverte a ver—Alice se quedo muda y corrió pero al chocarse con su tocador, noto que solo había sido una triste imagen de su mente jugándosela de nuevo.

"**_no puedo verle, no puedo tocarle es una ilusión naufragaste en el portal de tu corazón y al buscarme te perdiste, deseos perdonados y cumplidos deja danzar tus cabellos al viendo y el aire refrescante jugara con ellos"..._**

* * *

><p><em>Contando estrellas...<em>

_Oigo en mi mente tu voz_

_Tu voz_

_Sé que tu oyes la mía pero por más que quiera por más que espere, creo que tu volverás a mí como el viento y el fuego hacia su corazón_

* * *

><p>Jajaja no tiene la mas mínima trama jaja pero me gusta bueno después de todo yo lo escribí,jeje pues mas bien eran ganas de mostrar la canción la cual amo por cierto, el segundo capitulo estará basado en una de miley cyrus llamada "when i look at you" ajja al ritmo que voy,, por que voy con toda como regreso, la tendré muy pero muy pronto espero que les haya gustado bueno no corregí casi nada solo corregí algunos errores los mas notorios de resto deje lo demás igual solo lo hice un poco mas legible jeje espero que me dejen un comentario :D, ajjatodos ya me olvidaron pero yo no me olvido de nadie :D sigan la flecha ya saben jeje<p>

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v


End file.
